communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Aiuto:Video
I video stanno diventando sempre di più elementi chiavi del web. I video possono attrarre persone in cerca di informazioni rapide sui temi principali, siccome sono complementari alle informazioni approfondite delle pagine wiki. Maggiori lettori possono portare a più contributi e utenti per la tua wiki. I video per le wiki sono posizionati in cima a molte delle pagine più popolari su FANDOM, mentre le wiki possono aggiungere altri video nelle loro pagine. Come aggiungere un video alla tua wiki Per aggiungere un video sulla tua wiki, segui queste semplici istruzioni: * Trova un video che ti piacerebbe aggiungere alla tua wiki. Puoi prendere i video dalla FANDOM Video Library, che include contenuti di alta qualità e sotto licenza, o un video da uno dei siti supportati. * Copia l'URL del video che ti piacerebbe aggiungere. * Vai su Speciale:Video, che puoi trovare nel menù "Esplora" del Menù di navigazione, e clicca su " ". * Apparirà un box chiedendoti di inserire l'URL del video che vorresti aggiungere. Puoi anche cercare video da questo box. * Incolla l'URL del video e clicca sul tasto "aggiungi". Speciale:Video elencherà tutti i video disponibili sulla tua wiki. Puoi usare questa pagina per vedere i nuovi video aggiunti sulla tua wiki. Come aggiungere un video ad una pagina :''Nota: se stai usando l'editor classico o la modalità codice sorgente, segui le istruzioni su Aiuto:Strumento di aggiunta video.'' Per aggiungere un video su una pagina usando il VisualEditor, segui queste istruzioni: * Clicca su "Modifica" per aprire il Visual Editor. * Clicca inserisci nella barra in cima e quindi seleziona "Media" dal menù a cascata. * Nella finestra di dialogo che si apre, puoi cercare video che sono già presenti sulla tua wiki o caricarne uno nuovo. ** Usare video già presenti sulla wiki: *** Cerca un video usando la casella di testo. *** Clicca sull'icona (+) sul video che vuoi aggiungere. Puoi selezionare tutti i video che vuoi. *** Clicca su "Applica modifiche". ** Caricare un nuovo video: *** Copia l'URL del video nella barra di ricerca. *** Apparirà un'anteprima del video e potrai scegliere un nome appropriato per la pagina del file. *** Clicca su "Applica modifiche". * Una volta che hai applicato le modifiche, puoi trascinare il video dove vuoi sulla pagina. * Puoi usare anche le freccette negli angoli per ridimensionare il video. * Fai doppio clic sul video per ulteriori opzioni: ** Nelle impostazioni generali puoi aggiungere una didascalia. ** Nelle impostazioni avanzate puoi selezionare le dimensioni del video e selezionare la sua posizione nella pagina (sinistra, destra o centrale). ** Clicca "Applica modifiche". * Una volta che hai finito di aggiungere e modificare il video, clicca su "Pubblica" per salvare la pagina. Come sostituire o rimuovere un video Nell'eventualità che avessi bisogno di sostituire un video, dovrai caricare la nuova versione con un nome file diverso. Puoi fare ciò seguendo di nuovo le istruzioni della sezione "Come aggiungere un video alla tua wiki". Se vuoi invece cancellare un video, porta semplicemente il mouse sopra il video su Speciale:Video e clicca sull'icona del cestino nell'angolo in alto a destra. Next pages *Learn how are used on FANDOM *Learn how to enable features on your community using *Learn how to *Learn how to edit the Passi successivi * Impara come i Video per le wiki sono utilizzati su FANDOM. * Impara come aggiungere funzioni sulla tua wiki utilizzando le Wiki Funzioni. * Impara come creare un'ottima pagina principale. * Impara a modificare l'Angolo della Community. Ulteriore aiuto a Feedback Navigazione de:Hilfe:Videos hinzufügen en:Help:Videos es:Ayuda:Vídeos fi:Ohje:Videot fr:Aide:Vidéos ja:ヘルプ:ビデオ ko:도움말:동영상 모듈 pl:Pomoc:Video pt:Ajuda:Ferramenta de integração de vídeos ru:Справка:Видео uk:Довідка:Відео vi:Trợ giúp:Đoạn phim zh:Help:視頻 Categoria:Aiuto